planetaefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Characters
These are the characters from whose points-of-view you will read most of the story from and are central and present in the more pivotal plot points. 'Colonello Iancosta (Call Sign "AGATHON")' He is the current Commander of the N7 Battlestar Normandy. Comes from a wealthy Colonist background though he certainly doesn't look or talk it. Most of his family was killed in the first Reaper assault on Earth. Fled to Artemis Tau but terraforming and habitation failed. Recruited by the N3 military fleet shortly after. As Commander, led the charge and recon mission on Ilos where his team was betrayed by one of their own and slaughtered. Then transferred to N7 for a botched trial and demoted for poor behavior. Promoted later for successful defense of the Citadel. Demoted again for poor behavior. Ten months later, he is promoted to Commander again after Mateo (Call sign "Hallelujah") retired. Colonello has some pretty terrible anger management problems and is generally an unberable assface. The number of times Ezio has saved his life is ridiculous. Callsign is derivative of the Greek word Agathos, meaning ‘the good, the beautiful’. Also the name of a very famous Athenian soldier who had a good heart but a reputedly dense intellect. *His father is the Admiral of the N5 Fleet. They have not spoken for a long time. *Maintains some semblance of an established sexual relationship with Ezio Auditore. Shady and unclear relations with Naomi Gabbana. *Is rumored to have once been a prominent Welsher in the northern galactic quadrent. *Skilled with close-range artillery. Carries a Phaeston Assault Rifle and an M-76 Revenant. 'Ezio Auditore (Call Sign "ALCIBIADES" or "ALBI")' He is the First Lieutenant aboard the Normandy. Responsible for training the newest generation of cadets (and also giving them their strange call signs--he has a sense of humor). Reputed affiliation with The Order/The Brotherhood after spending eighteen months beneath the tutelage of Altaïr. One of the best snipers on the N7, Ezio is both a blessing and a curse--a dead eye and a rebel. When he's not filling out paperwork, he's in the kitchen cooking for a select few to relieve them of mess in the Mess. Callsign is the name of one of Athens’ finest generals as well as their most hated for being a rampant drunkard and heretic. Apparently, he was a lot of fun at parties. *Adopted by the well-to-do Auditore family. Birth family unknown. *Adoptive Uncle (Mario Auditore) is Merc Faction Leader for the Brotherhood. *One of the three Order/Brotherhood members equipped with Eagle Sense. *A sniper by trade. Carries a M-90 Indra and Systems Alliance issued Valiant. 'Isaac Clarke (Call Sign "PHIDIPPIDES" or "DIPPI") ' He is a skilled bionics user and engineer and commands the miningship turned battlestar Languedoc ''in the N7 fleet. Strong-willed but soft-spoken, he is a general peacemaker but amazing at melee, hand-to-hand combat when pushed or cornered. He's a little weird in the head ever since returning with two other hysterical survivors of an unexplained mass slaughter even on an N2 civilian ship called the ''Franche-Comte five years ago. His father (Poul) is a well-known military engerineer but has been reported missing for years after having left his family when Isaac had been 4 years old. His mother (Octavia) is a radical Unitologist whose obsession drove them into poverty, severly derailing Isaac's life goals as a young man (including choice of college and line of work. Hence, he found himself as a student at a less liberal arts institution (where he will meet and "befriend" Alan Wake, a linguistics major and future intergalactic bestselling author) intead of a full-flung engineering program); unsurprisingly, Isaac himself is not much of a believer in terms of religion or higher things (though he will at best resign himself to respect the views of others if forced). His call sign is the name of an infamous olympic sprinter. *Born and raised across fleets, he's hardly ever set foot on actual planets until he was well into his teens. *He has a terrible aesthetic sense (though sometimes he lucks out) and has a characteristic attraction to plaid and other patterns. *He collects fancy, hand-crafted watches. *He and Ezio Auditore share a rather unique relationship, to put it lightly. *Fluent in English and his native Gaelic. *He has a vocanic temper although it rarely shines through due to his impressive self-control and unparalleled patience. Instead, most of his energy gets redirected into passion for his work (which can be seen when he labors so many hours that he forgets basic human necessities like food, water, and bathing).